Dylan Michalchuk
Dylan Michalchuk is a fictional character on the Canadian television series Degrassi: The Next Generation. He is portrayed by John Bregar. Character History Seasons 1–2 Paige Michalchuk briefly mentions her older brother, Dylan, as being openly gay in passing a few times in seasons one and two. She first mentions him in the episode, Secrets and Lies, when Ashley is having trouble dealing with the fact that her dad was gay. Paige is shown offering support and revealed that her older brother was gay. In the season 2 episode, Careless Whisper, Dr. Sally arrives to talk about sexual education, and while discussing orientation, Paige mentions Dylan once again. Season 3 When Paige takes her friends to the beach for a day out, Dylan is recruited as their chauffeur. He meets Marco Del Rossi (who is still struggling with his own sexuality) for the first time, and a spark seems to fly between them. Dylan suspects Marco is gay, but Paige tries to assure him that Marco is straight and in a serious relationship with Ellie. While the gang is on the beach, Ellie, who has been pretending to be Marco's girlfriend, announces their break-up, and a devastated Marco runs away. A concerned Dylan, sensing Marco's personal struggle, goes after him and tries to comfort him. Dylan and Jay Hogart hate each other, because of Jay's homophobia. Jay tells Marco to stay away from Dylan, who he calls "Homochuck". After Marco comes out, he and Dylan grow closer and become friends, but despite their mutual attraction, both are afraid to date. Marco is insecure and afraid to ask Dylan out, and Dylan is hesitant, since his first date with another guy was a bad experience. However, thanks to some involvement from Spinner, Dylan finally asks Marco out. Their date turns out to be one mishap after another, including running in to Marco's parents who are unaware of the fact that Marco and Dylan are on a date, but Dylan comes to like Marco, and they share their first kiss. Season 4 Dylan and Marco are dating steadily, and when Dylan goes to university, Marco helps him move in. Dylan grows more and more frustrated because Marco's parents don't know about their relationship. Dylan doesn't want to keep pretending that they are "just friends," so he urges Marco to come out. This gives Marco the final push to come out to his mother. When he hears from Paige that Marco came out, Dylan is proud, and agrees that Marco should wait before telling his homophobic father. University life puts a strain on Dylan and Marco's relationship, since they can't spend a lot of time together anymore. When Marco pays a surprise visit to Dylan's dorm, he walks in on Dylan making out with another guy (Eric). Dylan tries to explain that he loves Marco, but he simply wants an open relationship while they are apart. Marco is heartbroken, and tries to make Dylan jealous at a party by flirting with other guys and kissing Craig. However, Dylan isn't moved by it at all and Marco decides to break up with him. Season 5 A year goes by, and Dylan returns to town to visit his family, and more importantly, to try to win Marco back, who is "sort of dating" the new guy, Tim. Marco is still angry at Dylan for hurting him so much and makes it clear that he is with Tim now, but knows that he only does it to make Dylan jealous. Dylan doesn't give up and keeps haunting and taunting him to the point of Marco's great frustration. Dylan says that he and Marco are made for each other. He eventually challenges Marco to a game of poker. Dylan tells Marco that no matter how many guys Marco would ever date, it would always come back to him and Marco. Marco feels frustrated and leaves the poker game. Tim realizes he was being used, and breaks up with Marco, telling him to "go back to his lying and cheating ex because you were perfect for him". The next day at school, Dylan drives up to meet Marco, and apologizes for how much he hurt him in the past. He admits all of his flaws, but tells Marco that he means everything to him and that he wants another chance. Marco tells him that he's a jerk, but as Dylan tries to protest, Marco finally decides to forgive him and they make up, sharing a passionate kiss. Season 6 Dylan and Marco are back together and steady again. When Marco graduates and goes to University, they decide to move in together, after convincing Marco's dad that they are "just friends". When Dylan is looking for roommates so that he can pay the rent, Marco's best friend Ellie gets kicked out of her dorm. Marco and Dylan let Ellie move in. Dylan then leaves to go to Switzerland, his friends often calling it Sweden, to play hockey, and Marco becomes depressed at the long distance relationship. Marco steals money from his dad and decides to play poker with it, even when Spinner told him to stop. He ends up in jail, but someone bails him out. When Marco's dad asks why Marco is so sad, Marco tells his dad its because Dylan's in Switzerland. Season 7 Dylan is still in Switzerland and still keeping in contact with Marco but only barely, using sparse text messages to communicate with Marco. In the episode, [[Standing In The Dark (2)|'Standing In The Dark (2)']], after thinking it over, Marco breaks things off with Dylan because he is tired of the long distance relationship. Marco soon finds feelings for Eric. In a season seven deleted scene, Marco is shown text messaging Dylan, while watching movies at his house with Ellie, Jesse, Paige and Alex. He sends a message saying, "We need to talk." Memorable Quotes Spinner: 'No, I didn't mean homo as it 'gay', homo as in-' Dylan: 'Milk?' (Talking About how Marco's dad is letting him move away from home) Dylan:"So Is letting his Prized son move away from home, but he let you do that!" Marco: Yeah, after I convinced My dad that your just a friend, BARLEY a friend, A distant acquaintance I BARLEY talk to!" Dylan:"So I shouldn't ask your Dad for his permission to marry you?" Marco: "Take this picture and make your roomates jealous" Dylan: "They're straight" Marco: "Make them uncomfortable!" Dylan: "What do you know about being gay?' (To Spinner) Relationships Marco Del Rossi *First Relationship: **Start Up: "[[It's Raining Men|'It's Raining Men']]" (319) **Broke Up: "[[Moonlight Desires|'Moonlight Desires']]" (419) ***Reason: Dylan cheated on Marco, and wanted to have an open relationship. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: "[[Total Eclipse of the Heart|'Total Eclipse of the Heart']]" (517) **Broke Up: "[[Standing in the Dark (2)|'Standing in the Dark (2)']]" (702) ***Reason: Dylan's busy schedule puts stress on his long-distance relationship with Marco. Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Homosexuals Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Caucasian Category:Relationships Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Homosexuality Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Coming out Category:Minor Character Category:Canadian Category:Friendships Category:Athlete Category:College Student